Forgive Me
by The Rice Reaper
Summary: When Lance broke up with Ash, she was beyond heartbroken. When Lance experienced life without Ash, he was doubtful of his decision. Regaining his affection for Ash won't change anything, but maybe, making Ash regain her affection for him will change something.


Lance couldn't stop himself from sighing as he looked at the money in his wallet. Sitting on the couch, he used his hand to grapple a handful of money.

"This might be enough for Becky's wanted clothes,"he muttered while closing his wallet. Ever since Becky was his girlfriend, he always had to buy clothes for her.

"Babe! Ready to go shopping?"Lance heard his girlfriend's voice echo from her room.

"Yeah,"replied Lance. He fidgetted with the money while waiting for Becky to get out of her room.

While waiting, Lance used his other hand to grab the dusty remote for the TV. By clicking the power button, the TV opened and Lance was able to watch.

"Ash has just released her new album this week, so don't miss out and buy one now!"The new reporter held the album, Lance sighed as he saw that Ash was the topic of TV.

"Why did I ever turn my back away from her?"Lance closed the TV.

"Okay, babe! I am ready!"Becky walked down the stairs as she grabbed the purse dangling from the coat hanger.

"Alright, I'll start the car,"Lance said as he stood up from the sofa and got the car keys from his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ash, seriously though, you deserve a break,"Rosita told Ash who was trying to write a new song.

"I am absolutely fine, Rosita,"she answered while writing another line. Rosita rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you literally have eyebags,"Rosita pointed out then Ash got out of her chair.

"Fine, where to?"Ash asked then Rosita looked out the window, "The mall."

"Great.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lance! Doesn't that plushie look cute?"Becky asked while pointing at the Pikachu plushie shown behind the glass of the store in the left, "We came here for your 'dresses', not for plushies."Lance crossed his arms.

"Please?"Becky begged on her knees and Lance shook his head. Becky gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Nope! Not falling for that,"Lance said as Becky glared. An ocelot passed by and laughed.

"Hopeless couples these days."The ocelot walked away.

Lance ignored the ocelot and groaned, "Just follow me."

"Hmph, fine,"Becky stood up and she followed Lance.

While Lance was walking, he looked to his right and saw the store selling electric guitars.

"The new electric guitar,"Lance muttered and stared at the electric guitar and watching someone play with it. As Lance was staring he stopped in his tracks and Becky bumped into him.

"Ouch!"Becky exclaimed in pain with a few quills from Lance stuck to her face.

"Oh! Sorry Becky,"Lance apologized while plucking the quills off his girlfriend's face.

"It's ok,"she forgave. They continued walking, Lance kept on staring at the store and saw a familiar face.

"Ash?"Lance muttered as he squinted, the porcupine looked back at him then a bear pushing a big cart carrying a huge box blocked Lance's sight from the shop.

"Faster babe!"

"Right.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you want to buy a new guitar?"Rosita asked as Ash eyed at the electric guitar shop.

"Probably, it depends,"Ash replied, "Let's check it out,"Rosita suggested as the two walked in.

"Oh my gosh, are you two possibly Ash and Rosita?!"The male clerk asked in excitement, "Well, yes,"Ash answered as the weasel shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you,"he said and Ash smiled at him.

"So, we are here to check out some electric guitars. Have any suggestions?"Rosita asked the weasel, he put a finger on his chin.

"Ah yes, I would suggest the Yamaha Pacifica PAC112V,"he suggested while walking towards a black and white guitar.

"Seems interesting,"Ash said as she turned her head to the left and saw another porcupine.

"Um..Rosita?"Ash asked with anxiety in her throat.

"Yeah?"Rosita asked while turning towards Ash, "I think I saw Lance,"Ash replied and Rosita raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"Rosita looked around then Ash pointed to the left, all Rosita saw was a huge box in a big cart.

"Um, Ash, I think you were imagining,"Rosita said and Ash looked back, "I could've sworn I saw him,"muttered Ash under her breath.

"Forget about Lance, Ash. He dumped you, why should you care about that dinklesplat?"Rosita asked as the weasel came back with the guitar.

"Ok.."Ash said, even though she said that, she couldn't get her mind off him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ehm, which one do you want to buy?"Lance asked looking at all the dresses displayed in the store.

"They all look beautiful!"Becky exclaimed and Lance knew the look on that face.

"No, you aren't getting all of them. We promised only three dresses,"Lance reminded while holding the number 3 with his fingers.

"B-But,"Becky stuttered and Lance shook his head, "No buts, only three dresses,"Lance said then a male porcupine clerk walked towards them.

"Excuse me, do you two need any help?"He asked. Lance turned around then so did Becky.

"Wow, he's hot,"Becky muttered with rosy cheeks. Lance noticed and gritted his teeth.

"No, we don't need help,"Lance answered sternly, "Are you sure? You too seem like you are in an argument,"he added while looking at the two of them.

"She just wants to buy all the dresses here when we promised we'd only buy three!"Lance exclaimed while pointing at all the dresses.

"Is that so?"He asked as he got something from his pocket and gave it to Becky.

"Ohmigosh! Is this a discount card?!"Becky asked in excitement while jumping.

"Of course, girls get what they want. Go buy yourselves what you want in here. By the way, the name's Levi, so if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask,"Levi said as he gave a wink to Becky which made her blush.

Well, he's a jerk for winking at my girlfriend. Lance thought in his mind. Becky read the discount card and grinned.

"50% discount for each dress I buy!"Becky said happily and Lance glared at the smirking Levi at the corner.

"Yay, more dresses,"Lance drawled while moving his hands like a girl.

"Now we can buy six! That's not all, but that's more."Becky looked at Lance, "Lance, I am gonna try the dresses now, be a good boyfriend a wait for me outside the dressing room,"Becky told Lance as she started choosing dresses.

Did she just call me Lance and not babe?! Lance thought in his mind as he clenched his fists.

After trying on the clothes, Lance payed for the clothes and were going to go back home.

Before going out of the shop, Becky stopped.

"Levi,"Becky muttered loud enough for Levi to hear, "Hm?"

"What's your number?"Becky asked as he grinned and gave her a piece of paper.

"Call me,"Levi muttered as she nodded.

"I gotta catch up to my boyfriend, see ya."Becky ran after Lance and Levi waved his hand a bit.


End file.
